Brunette Distress
by IamStoopKid
Summary: Juliet is not happy. And there's only one person who knows how to change that. Shules, of course, as if I would write anything else...


**This idea just kind of popped into my head... please excuse typos, as I was trying to get this up before March, but it's 12:01 AM 3/1/11 :(**

**First entry for ShulesFicathon 2011!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh!" Juliet huffed and threw her straightener back onto the counter and ripped the cord out of the outlet. She had hoped straightening it would make it look better.

"Shawnnnn." Juliet whined from the bathroom.

"What Jules?" Shawn called back from the living room.

"I don't like it." She whined again. "Come here."

He grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off before getting up and padding over to the bathroom.

He turned the corner to see Juliet standing in front of the mirror pouting. There were various hair products strewn about the counter. What surprised him the most was Juliet's hair. He knew she had to dye it to go undercover for a case, but he didn't expect it to look so different. Her hair was now a deep chocolaty brown color.

"I hate it!" She said before he got a chance to comment. She kept running her hands through it as if it could magically make it blonde again.

"Why do those stupid people have to have met me before? Going undercover should not involve dying your hair. It looks horrible!" A few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Aw Jules." Shawn said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She turned into his chest. "I know it's stupid but I have only ever had blonde hair. I _like_ my blonde hair. And this is just so ugly!" When she got to the end she started to cry a bit more, even though she knew it was totally irrational. She felt an attachment to being blonde, and took pride in the fact that she barely had to dye it to keep it that way.

Her voice was muffled by his shirt, and the combination of that, the crying, and the fact that he truly did care when she was upset gripped at his heart.

"Hey," he soothed, letting her back up a little and putting a finger under her chin to raise her face so that she was looking at him. "You could never look ugly." He kissed her forehead and she sighed, hopefully done with the crying. "And besides, you said you were using a temporary one right? So it will wash out and you'll have your perfect blonde hair back in no time. And you'll never have to dye it again."

"Yeah I guess." She mumbled. "Thanks Shawn." She said, with a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. "And you know what? I think your hair is pretty sexy." When he got a weird look from her he continued to explain. "Don't get me wrong, I like you blonde better too, but this isn't as bad as you think." He finished with a smirk.

"Really?" Juliet asked, pulling Shawn closer to her so that their faces were inches apart. "Well in that case,…" She leaned up to kiss him. It quickly escalated, and Juliet let her lips part to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. He didn't hesitate and soon Juliet's fingers were speared through his hair and his hands were on the small of her back, pressing her to him. Before they had fully realized what was happening Shawn was sitting on the fluffy toilet seat cover and Juliet was sitting on his lap.

When they broke for air, she rested her forehead against his. "We need to go to bed, we have to get up early." she said regretfully.

"Yeah." He whispered, and tilted his head up to kiss her again. Juliet decided she didn't really care. Who needed sleep anyways?

_**Beep!.. Beep!.. Beep!.. Beep!.._

"Ughh." Juliet moaned and rolled over to slam her hand down on the alarm clock. She figured she might as well let Shawn get some more sleep, he didn't have to go to work as early as she did. She moved to get up and saw their clothes strewn haphazardly across the floor, spreading a blush across her cheeks and cementing her decision to let him sleep.

"_Yeah we need to go to bed, we have to get up early. 'Cause that worked out so well."_ She thought to herself, smiling.

The sight in the mirror put a little bit of a damper on her mood, but then she saw the little sticky note on the side of the mirror with Shawn's writing on it.

_Your hair looks great Jules, _

_27 days till it washes out! _

_Love, Shawn_

Her heart flip flopped in her chest at his cute note. _"27 more days Juliet, you can do this." _

On her way out of the bedroom, she heard, "Love you Jules your hair's pretty." mumbled from Shawn's half asleep form.

She walked over and kissed his cheek, noticing a smile spread across his face while he was still half asleep.

"See you later Shawn, love you too."

"_27 more days, ok."_

_

* * *

_

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews make me smile! :)**


End file.
